


That One Time When They Were Rolling

by halo_zero



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Bearskin Rug, Drugs are Bad??, Floor Sex, Foot Massage, Head/Scalp Massage, House Party, I Love You, I have no idea what I'm doing, I love Jarrich but I can't write it so I won't, Jared Dunn knows what he is doing, Just Say No, Kissing, Loss of inhibition, Lots of Touching, Male Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Monica Hall, Richard Hendricks Losing Inhibitions, Richard loves everyone in this, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Vaginal Sex, i love you man, spiked drinks, this guy fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo_zero/pseuds/halo_zero
Summary: There's a small get together at Big Head's house.Monica, Richard, and Jared all end up taking MDMA together, thanks to Erlich.Inhibitions disappear.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Monica Hall/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 8





	That One Time When They Were Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I like the idea of the Richard Hendricks character being totally relaxed and happy.
> 
> That is all. Thank you.

It was after 3:00 a.m., and Monica was laying on the floor of Big Head’s lounge, and Richard was leaning over her on his knees, eating her pussy, and Jared was sitting a distance away, lounging comfortably on one of the couches, watching almost nonchalantly.

How the hell did this even happen?

They’d been celebrating at Big Head’s, and Monica hadn’t even been in the mood to drink, much less take molly with RICHARD HENDRICKS, of all people. Richard, who practically needed a surgical procedure to remove the stick that was ever present, up his ass.

Where had the ecstasy even come from? 

Oh right, it was Erlich.

She was already a tad tipsy when she had noticed him carefully placing a few party favors on the bar top, almost methodically arranging them.

“You’d best stop imbibing if you want to try some of this,” Erlich had said, holding up a small white capsule.

“What is it?” Monica had asked, more than a tad curious.

“MDMA,” Erlich had stated simply, placing it next to two others on a small plate.

“Wow, really?” Monica had tried it once before in the past, and had enjoyed it tremendously.

“Really,” Erlich had replied, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

“Really what?” Richard had appeared next to them, seeming a little less uptight than usual, slightly breathless for some unknown reason. Monica had looked him over briefly, her tipsiness causing her to eye Richard a smidge more than she normally would.

He wasn’t that bad looking, actually. She had felt a brief moment of attraction early in their friendship, or business partnership, or whatever one would call it. But it had flared up and faded, with their work relationship overruling any further flirtation. But now, with everyone feeling so happy about Pied Piper’s good fortune (for once), Monica allowed herself another look.

He was on the scrawny side, and his looks were so-so, but she did like his hair. She had often wondered what it would be like to touch his russet curls, always so soft looking. And although his face could be quite goofy at times, his eyes were a nice blue, and she did like the look of his Roman nose, and the tiny cleft in his pointed chin.

But Richard always ruined it. If he could just keep himself from being so unbelievably AWKWARD, and if he could just stop making every social, verbal and/or physical activity look so unbelievably DIFFICULT, then maybe his decent looks would be more noticeable.

But not Richard. No, it just wasn’t possible.

Or was it?

“Richard, you should share one of these with me.” Monica felt emboldened. 

“One of…what with you?” His large, nervous eyes darted over to what she was indicating.

Erlich held up the white capsule. Monica gave him a subtly naughty grin.

“What, what is that?” Richard immediately tensed up, rubbing the back of his hair with his hand.

“Just share it with me, please?” Monica reached out and grasped Richard’s hand, causing him to glance down at her grip, his expression almost shocked.

“What?” He stammered, “No, no, Monica…I’m not going to take, take something that could fuck me up, I don’t…I don’t…”

“Ugh, don’t WHAT, Richard? Don’t have fun? Like, EVER? I mean come on, it won’t be a whole one, and I’ll be here with you, and you’ll be fine!” Monica was trying her best to reassure Richard’s trepidation.

Richard pressed his thin lips together, eyeing the molly. His mouth never seemed quite roomy enough for his teeth.

“What…um, what does it do?” He muttered. He was still allowing Monica to hold his hand, which surprised her.

“Richard, this stuff makes you feel like a golden god,” Erlich stated in his usual grandiose manner. Richard’s expression was dubious, to say the least.

Monica gently glided her hand up his arm, not intentionally meaning to use her delicate touch to manipulate Richard. It was more of a natural movement that she didn’t try to hold back. She saw his eyes flick over to her hand, and then they met hers, deeply skeptical.

“Richard, it’ll be fine, I swear. I’ll be right here with you.”

His eyes were still guarded, but she could see the barest hint of intrigue.

“Yeah, but what does it do?” he repeated, rapidly blinking his eyes and jutting his chin out in that insistent way of his.

“It…it…” Monica attempted. She looked up, sighing. Then she looked at him and gave him a gentle, lopsided smile.

“It makes you feel…like there’s nothing, absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Richard’s expression became slightly more curious.

“Richard?” Jared had appeared at his side, his ever-faithful right hand man. He looked concerned, which was typical. Jared was ALWAYS concerned about Richard. It irritated Monica to no end, but why? Yes, Jared could be annoying, with his hand-wringing, protective attitude and unending, pathetic optimism, but sometimes she thought there was something else about Jared that got under her skin. Something hard to pinpoint.

Was it jealousy?

If it was, she wondered, then in which direction was the jealousy going?

“Jared,” Richard sighed, the spell broken. Monica couldn’t help but pout internally about their interruption. 

Jared could be the world’s biggest buzzkill sometimes.

“Jared, my fine man, I made this for you. I only added the slightest splash of alcohol because I know what a lightweight you are.” Erlich handed over a shot glass, rimmed with sugar.

“Oh no, Erlich, I really couldn’t,” Jared objected, then winced as the drink was pretty much forced into his hand.

“You can and you will. Mr. Dunn this is a celebration, and I will not have you besmirch it with your regrettably predictable behavior. Please,” he insisted, passing out two more identical drinks to Monica and Richard, and then preparing his own. “Do not insult me by refusing my offering.” He sidled a suggestive look to Monica, who felt her heart beat a tad faster as she understood what he meant.

How had Erlich managed this without even herself noticing?

“What’s this called?” She asked, attempting to look casual. 

Erlich passed out small lemon slices.

“It’s called a Chocolate Cake. There isn’t much alcohol in it, but it tastes incredible. You have to down the shot, then bite the lemon. It tastes exactly like a bite of chocolate cake.”

“Hmmm,” Richard mused, “That sounds nice actually.”

Jared looked at his drink with a slightly fussy look.

“Come on Jared,” Monica quietly pressed, knowing full well how skittish Jared was around alcohol (and drugs). He was even worse than Richard was about these matters.

Jared’s bright blue eyes were focused on the drink, carefully held in his long, slender fingers.

“Okay,” he relented, “But just the one. I won’t have more than that. Not since that time in Barstow.”

The others did a double-take. Jared made a lot of these types of comments off handedly. Sometimes it really intrigued Monica. He would never elaborate.

“Yay…” Monica said cheerfully, her joy genuine. She caught herself wondering for an instant what Jared was like when he was high. The thought of it made her blush slightly.

We’ll find out soon enough, she thought, if she’d interpreted Erlich’s look correctly.

“Here’s to Richard Hendricks,” Erlich said, raising his glass, in an uncharacteristic moment of selflessness.

“The man who started it all.”

“Yes,” Monica said warmly, enjoying Richard’s discomfort at the praise.

“O Captain, My Captain!” Jared stated, his wide and pleasant smile softening his features flatteringly.

Monica smiled as she saw Richard’s cheeks flush.

“Come on guys,” he dismissed, rolling his eyes and hunching.

“Cheers!” Erlich exclaimed, rescuing Richard from his embarrassment.

They downed their drinks simultaneously.

The rest of the night had progressed normally for about an hour or so, with everyone off doing separate things. It wasn’t a big party, just a handful of familiar people hanging out, talking, listening to music. It was a warm summer night, and a few of them were in the poolside lounge, which was semi-enclosed. There were a few couches, another bar, and a beautiful, slowly revolving light that added a dreamy, watery atmosphere to the whole place.

Monica was reclining on one of the couches, not really thinking about anything except how relaxed she felt. She felt Erlich sit on the other end of the couch, leaning back a tad and glancing over at her. He had a smile on his face, and she realized that she did, too.

It felt wonderful.

“Erlich,” she called, leaning over conspiratorially. He leaned over a bit closer.

“Did you do what I think you did?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, a bright smile on his face. As pompous and long-winded as Erlich tended to be, Monica had to admit, the man knew how to have fun.

“How much?” she whispered.

“I gave you and Jared only half,” he confessed.

“And sorry, but Hendricks needed a full dose.”

“What?!” She whispered out a shriek.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Monica laughed with surprise.

“Oh, I love you Erlich,” she said unthinkingly, a warm wave of innocent affection beginning to sweep through her. She closed her eyes.

“Right back at you angel,” he retorted willingly, smiling with his eyes as he realized Monica’s state of being.

“Oh wow,” she said, leaning back a little.

“Someone’s rolling…” Erlich taunted, then stood up, giving her a brief, chaste kiss on the top of her head before heading off to some other mischief.

Monica leaned back, sliding off her high heels and curling more comfortably into the couch, like a kitten. A warm tingle of tactile awareness moved through her deliciously.

“Monica?”

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, her eyes closed, not caring at all who was speaking to her. 

“Monica?”

She opened her eyes and saw Jared’s unbelievably angelic eyes looking into her own.

“Jared…” she said softly, reaching out to gently caress his face. He blinked in surprise and flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away.

“I’ve always wanted to touch your face,” she admitted openly. “Your skin always looks so perfect…and smooth…”

“Monica,” Jared continued, attempting to focus. She smiled dreamily as she looked at his facial features, marveling at the fact that she’d never noticed how beautiful the man actually was. It wasn’t obvious right away, and Jared’s odd, asexual, and docile personality often took away from his surprisingly handsome appearance. He wasn’t conventionally handsome by any means, with his gangly physique, large nose, and gigantic ears, but as she looked into his gorgeous, long-lashed eyes, she genuinely wondered how she had never attempted a single flirtation with this fine-looking man.

“Jared…” she repeated, her hand moving down to his shoulder and arm. He took her hand away gently, placing it on the couch, frowning.

“Monica, are you feeling alright?” His eyes were troubled, distracted. He looked away, out at nothing in particular.

“Because…I feel strange,” he said softly. He licked his lips unthinkingly.

“Mm hmm,” she nodded, a delighted smile on her face.

“I kind of feel like I’m rolling?” The statement came out of Jared’s mouth like a question.

“You’ve done it before?” She asked, momentarily incredulous.

“Sure,” Jared answered simply, calmly. “I’ve done a lot of things.” His voice lowered and he looked down bashfully, a demure smile on his face. He seemed to be relaxing, giving in to the loss of inhibition. The effect was charming.

“Mmm, I bet you have, you wild thing,” Monica said, a little more flirtatiously than she intended. She saw his eyes brighten up and meet hers with a surprisingly masculine look, which sent a thrill of attraction through her. She reached up and touched behind his ear, holding back the sudden desire to put her hands all over him.

Jared closed his eyes, leaning into the touch for a split second. 

Then he opened his eyes quickly, appearing more levelheaded, which disappointed Monica greatly.

“I need to calm down,” he said breathily, standing. He ran his hands down his hips and thighs, searching the room.

“No,” Monica protested, reaching up with her hand.

“No, I need to.” He exhaled sharply, and she saw him turn and walk away, to the opposite end of the lounge, where he sat down on a couch. He curled up with a couch pillow, closing his eyes.

Monica leaned back again, running her hands up and down her hips, enjoying the sensation. She slid against the couch slowly, very slowly, each movement making her feel more relaxed. Music was playing, and it felt warm and inviting, and Monica slowly stood up, walking towards the music. Each stride feeling smooth, graceful. She stood in the middle of the room, swaying, loving the sounds surrounding her.

She could not tell how long she stayed there, moving fluidly to the music. The revolving light cast a beautiful effect. She was caressing herself, running her hands up and down her skin. At some point someone handed her water, advising her to drink it. She did, enjoying the clean taste. She felt parched, but happy.

She opened her eyes afterwards, and saw Richard.

He was standing to the side, a short distance away, leaning against the edge of an entryway, his eyes closed.

He looked GOOD.

He was standing straight, without his customary hunched shoulders. His head was leaned slightly back, his lips relaxed, not pressed tightly together like they usually were. His eyes were closed, and his hands were slowly running up and down his thighs. He almost looked like a different person. He was a different version of himself, a version without tension or restraint.

She walked over to him.

“Richard,” she said softly.

His eyes opened, slightly confused, but also very, very pleased.

“Monica…” he sighed, a relaxed, luminous smile slowly emerging.

She smiled back, knowingly.

“This is…great…” he sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes again, an expression of deep pleasure on his face that Monica had never, ever seen before.

“Oh, wow…” he exhaled again, his hands running across his chest slowly, then up to his neck, hair and ears. He was swaying very, very slowly, smiling, still leaning against the edge of the wall.

Monica simply watched him, enjoying the sight of Richard Hendricks loosening up.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, surprising Monica by slowly lowering himself onto his knees, running his hands back and forth on his thighs, his expression warmly ecstatic. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes closed, a warm smile of pleasure on his face. He leaned forward, his posture almost animalistic, and slowly crawled a few steps away from the wall.

“Fuck…” he said softly, “I feel…I feel so…good.” He slowly rocked back and forth, without a shred of self-consciousness.

Monica lowered herself down next to him, reaching out and stroking his back.

“Ahh…” Richard sighed, leaning back into her touch.

“Oh my God, that feels amazing,” he said, his eyes closed, a warm smile on his face. He started to giggle, the sound of it warm and delightful, and Monica joined him, the delight contagious.

“Oh wow, wow…” his breath was heavy as he whispered, rocking slowly back and forth, on his knees. Monica continued to softly rub his back, his shoulders, enjoying the look of satisfaction on his face. She slid her hand up to his hair, scratching gently with her manicured fingernails. Richard arched upwards to her touch, the look of pleasure on his face very, very uncharacteristic and very attractive. His loose brown curls felt soft around her fingers.

“Hendricks, you are rolling like crazy,” they heard Erlich state appreciatively from nearby. 

Richard opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, as Erlich handed him some water. 

“Stay hydrated my friend,” he warned pleasantly, “I’m retiring for the night.”

“I love you Erlich,” Richard said simply, his jaw trembling slightly, his eyes adoring. He was still perched on the floor, slowly moving to the music playing in the background, with Monica next to him, petting him like a cat.

“Wow,” Erlich responded, eyeing Monica, “This is unprecedented, and truly remarkable. Our friend here is on cloud nine.” He smiled tenderly.

“What time is it?” Monica asked suddenly. She’d had no idea how much time had been passing.

“A little after two,” Bighead said. He had appeared next to Erlich, as calm and pleasant as usual.

“Mmmmhhh,” Richard moaned lightly. He unzipped his hoodie, dropping it carelessly, then turned slowly onto his back. He began slowly writhing to the music, his eyes closed.

“You should lay on the rug,” Bighead said, “I got this new bearskin rug over there, it feels really nice to lay on.” He pointed over to the other side of the lounge, the made a surprised sound.

“Oh. It looks like Jared already found it.”

From a distance, they could see Jared’s long, skinny figure resting on it. It appeared as though he had wrapped it around himself. 

“Did everyone go home already?” Monica asked, amazed by how late it had gotten. She didn’t see anyone else there.

“Yeah, I was just about to go to bed. You guys hang out as long as you want. You can always crash here too.” Bighead, always so kind and unassuming. Monica smiled sweetly at him.

“I love you Bighead,” she heard Richard say, as he continued to slowly writhe on his back, his eyes closed. 

“I love you too, man,” he said agreeably, smiling his cute tilted smile. “And don’t drive home, ok? You should just sleep over.”

“Okay,” Richard murmured. He lifted his hips off of the floor, still swaying slightly back and forth. His movements had become sinuous, completely opposite of his norm.

“Goodnight, gentlemen,” Erlich announced, “and lady.” He made a courtly bow, and headed out.

“Yeah, goodnight everybody.” Bighead gave a friendly wave and shuffled his way to his quarters.

Monica stood up slowly, reaching over to pull Richard up. He made it about halfway, then decided to crawl there instead. She giggled again, guiding him over to the bearskin rug.

“Mmmhh,” Richard ran his face and hands into the fur of the rug, pulling part of it off of Jared, startling him, who had been wrapped up in it with his eyes closed. His eyes flew open.

“Jesus,” he exhaled, looking at Richard and Monica with huge eyes. “I am rolling so hard…” 

Monica giggled again, truly loving the sight of an uninhibited Jared.

“Move,” Richard said, smiling pleasantly, nudging Jared over a few feet. Jared scooted, and the two of them laid on their backs, side by side, eyes closed. Monica took a seat on the nearby couch, stretching out pleasurably, sighing.

“This feels…so good,” Richard said, using his legs to push himself slowly against the thick fur.

“Yeah…” Jared whispered, grasping it with his fingers. He turned his head to the side, a relaxed, gorgeous smile on his face.

“Richard?” 

“Mmmhh,” Richard replied, his eyes still closed, “God, I love the way you say my name,” he murmured, “Your voice is like an angel’s voice,” he smiled as he heard Jared chuckle with surprise. Then he turned his head to look at him, his face open, relaxed, except for his jaw, which was quivering slightly.

The two smiled at each other, innocently.

“I love you Jared,” Richard said quietly, joyfully, and reached a hand out to touch his face, caressing it. Jared closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Richard’s.

“I know what you’re going to say, that I’m only saying it because I’m high, or whatever,” Richard continued, his words uncharacteristically flowing smoothly, “But it’s true, Jared,” he continued, his forehead pressed against his friend’s, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Richard,” Jared’s voice was hushed, his eyes closed.

“Mmmm, my GOD,” Richard exclaimed, turning back onto his back, smiling brightly, “Why haven’t I ever done this BEFORE?” He laughed, the sound easy and natural, prompting beatific smiles from both Jared and Monica.

“Because you’re always wound up so tight,” Monica stated from the sofa. She was reclining, legs stretched out prettily in front of her. 

“I need to take this off,” Richard said matter-of-factly, sitting up and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I can’t have this on me right now.”

Jared also sat up, but got to his feet, slowly going to the couch, settling down smoothly and gracefully under Monica’s feet, resting them across his own legs. He looked calm as he leaned slightly to the side, crossing one of his legs lazily, loosely, and took one of her feet in his warm, slender hands. Monica had never seen Jared look so relaxed, so self-assured. He had an attractive expression on his face that was hard to define. Ordinarily, Jared regarded others with a kind of submissive anticipation, a well-mannered neediness, an almost apologetic, maternal selflessness. She didn’t see any of that on his face right now. He looked calm, without doubt, without apology. He met her eyes as he began to gently press into her feet with his fingers, the sensation making her inhale sharply. She sighed, and noticed a small expression of approval in Jared’s eyes, a sexy, straightforward expression that she was not accustomed to. She breathed contentedly again as he worked his hands into her feet, his touch skillful. 

“That feels so good,” she sighed, stretching herself slightly. 

She saw the tiniest smirk show up on Jared’s face. His eyes were still on hers.

“I know,” he said quietly, with the barest hint of pride. It was very un-Jared like.

Monica smiled, enjoying Jared’s more confident demeanor. She let out a very unexpected moan as she felt his touch deepen, traveling further upwards, his two hands working the same foot and leg in a coordinated way that surprised her with how satisfying it felt. 

“Oh wow,” she moaned lightly, “Where did you learn to do that? Jesus Christ, that feels so good…”

Jared didn’t answer, but switched to her other foot, not taking his eyes off of her. She closed her eyes, sighing.

“You look so good,” she heard Jared saying quietly, and had to open her eyes to make sure she hadn’t imagined it.

“What?” she breathed, glancing uncertainly at Jared. He was still looking at her with that calm, confident, slightly enigmatic expression.

“You look so good,” he repeated, “laying back like that.”

Monica’s heart was beating more quickly now, and she slowly pulled her feet away, rising slightly from her position. She shifted closer to Jared, who wasn’t moving towards her at all, simply staying where he was, as if he was…waiting for her. His expression seemed almost smug…or maybe she was wrong, maybe it was just…guarded. Careful. Either way, she couldn’t decide if it was infuriating or alluring. Or both.

She brought her face closer to his, and glanced down at his lips. 

He looked back at her, still. His lips were parted and she could see a gleam of teeth, and he lowered his eyes to her mouth, then back to her eyes, his long lashes moving almost seductively.

“Monica,” she heard Richard call, and it was almost a whisper.

Jared’s smirk became more pronounced, sending a hot pull of attraction through her body.

“Monica, come here,” she heard Richard call again, his voice soft and pleasant, and she closed her eyes. She pulled back from Jared, who simply leaned back, nonplussed.

She exhaled, then turned to Richard. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed, slowly and lithely moving back and forth, wearing an expression of calm pleasure that was so unfamiliar, and adorable. Monica had never, ever seen him so free from self-consciousness and anxiety.

“Richard,” she giggled, moving over to him. He opened his eyes, then reached up with his hand, grasping hers. He gently pulled her down next to him. His eyes were on hers.

“Lay down,” he said, sighing, “You have to feel this…” She did, and sighed along with him, the fur sending delicious, luxurious waves of sensation all across her skin. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed. She realized that Richard was only in his underwear, and after rubbing against the bearskin rug slowly for a few seconds, she sat up, deciding that he’d had the right idea. She noticed Jared watching from where he was seated, resting on his elbow, his hand in front of his mouth. She could only see his eyes.

She laid back again, and the fur was exquisite against her skin. She slid her back against it, sighing, sighing. It was almost too much. She turned her head to look at Richard, who was wearing the same ecstatic expression, his eyes closed, a smile of satisfaction on his face. Without thinking, her eyes went up and down all over his body, noticing all of the things she’d never really seen before. She reached out and touched his warm skin, and heard him gasp as her hand gently moved up his shoulders and across his collarbone, down his arms, his chest. He was surprisingly wiry, with a smattering of freckles across his skin, and scant, dark blonde body hair. He sighed as she felt his arms, enjoying their thin but taut shape. She suddenly wanted to touch him everywhere, and delighted in the sounds of his sighs as she caressed his arms, his hands, his shoulders, his neck, his hair. His lips parted as she ran her thumb across his jaw, his eyes still closed. She paused, and he opened his eyes, his jaw shivering slightly. His eyes were lovely, so big, so blue, with thick, golden brown eyelashes. He was breathing heavily, an almost vulnerable expression on his face. 

He reached for her hand, pressing his lips to it, still looking at her. She leaned over, running her hand back into his soft curls, and saw his eyes roll back as she caressed his scalp with her fingers and nails. He sighed, and she laid side by side with him, getting closer, her breath mingling with his.

What am I doing? She thought helplessly.

Then she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm, and they immediately received her kiss, softly. She heard him make a soft sound against her mouth, and she felt his hand reaching behind her ear, running through her soft dark hair. 

Richard sighed against her lips. “Your hair’s so soft…” he murmured.

Monica sighed, and her lips moved against his gently, tenderly. She sighed again as she felt the soft warmth of his tongue.

“God…” Richard said softly, “Your lips…” he didn’t finish his words, choosing to kiss her more deeply instead.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, working their lips and tongues gently together, bringing their kisses to each other’s faces, jaws, necks, touching softly with their hands. Monica felt like she was dreaming. She rolled Richard onto his back, laying on top of him, enjoying how receptive he was, so warm and yielding. She herself was getting very worked up, and she kissed his neck, her long hair falling over them both. She heard him sigh, and kissed harder, working her mouth and tongue against his neck, loving the way his body felt against hers as she pressed close to him.

He moaned suddenly against her lips, and she realized that she was pressing herself directly onto his crotch. It felt nice, and hard, and she moved slowly on him, enjoying how it pressed right where she wanted it to. She let out a breathy sigh, loving how Richard’s kissing became more passionate, triggered by her movement, by their friction. He exhaled, his hands running down her back, attempting to unhook her bra. She smiled against his mouth as she realized that he didn’t know how, and she leaned back, looking down at him as she removed it. She liked seeing Richard’s eyes run up and down her body, his expression delighted, and needful. As she leaned forward over him, she felt him slide his hands up to her breasts, gently holding, caressing as they kissed more.

“Oh wow,” she heard him mutter against her mouth.

“What?” she asked softly.

“I just can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” he sighed, his lips working against hers.

“I know,” she responded warmly, smiling.

Richard turned, holding her, putting Monica gently onto her back. He leaned back, on his knees, just looking at her. She looked back, still amazed by Richard’s gorgeous loss of inhibition. Gone was all of his second-guessing and insecurity. He had a gentle, adoring expression on his face, and she felt a shiver as she felt his hands slide slowly down her waist, her hips, fingers curling into the waistband of her underwear. He slowly rolled them down as she lifted each knee, removing them. He ran his hands up her legs, her thighs, still wearing that same pleased expression. Monica returned his gaze, feeling a hot wave of vulnerability sweep through her body as she lay exposed.

He leaned over her again, kissing her, lowering his mouth to her neck, her breasts. He stayed there a moment, feeling her, using his mouth on her, sucking, extending his tongue across her nipples. She sighed, her hips unconsciously tensing, lifting slightly towards him.

She felt his mouth, hot and wet, starting to kiss lower, moving to her stomach, her belly button, her waist and hips.

“Oh god,” she whispered, her eyes closed, her body tensing in anticipation. She felt Richard part her thighs slightly, and felt his breath on her. A breathy moan escaped her as she felt Richard’s mouth meet her crotch softly, his tongue finding her clit and slowly working against it.

His touch was gentle, a tad hesitant (probably from lack of experience, he thought to herself), but it felt good. She let out another moan as she felt him suck slightly, then press his tongue against her more firmly.

Monica’s eyes flew open as she heard the soft, almost polite sound of Jared clearing his throat.

She had completely forgotten he was there. She felt her face flush hotly with self-consciousness, and her eyes searched, landing on him. He was still sitting in the exact same place she’d left him, leaning casually.

Another soft moan came from her lips as she felt Richard’s mouth work against her, his tongue slowly pressing, moving in circular motions.

“Mmmhh..” she hummed, still flushed with embarrassment over Jared’s quiet presence. She saw him shift slightly, crossing his other leg loosely, resting his ankle on his knee. He still had his hand in front of his mouth, his elbow on the armrest of the couch. His eyes were visible, glancing over her form, watching what Richard was doing to her. He moved his hand away from his face, and she could see a calm, almost nonchalant expression on his face. It was an immensely attractive look on him, one she rarely saw.

“Oh God,” Monica moaned again. She moved her hands up to her face, covering it, closing her eyes. She was embarrassed, but also very, very aroused. She felt waves of sweet sensation as Richard continued tonguing her, kissing her, pressing his mouth into her. His hands were stroking her softly, caressing her thighs, her hips, her waist. She heard him making sounds against her. 

Monica gasped as she felt different hands on hers, gently removing them from her face. She saw Jared, and he was next to her, looking into her eyes with a serious expression. It was almost smoldering.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he said quietly, his tone similar to his everyday way of speaking, always so soothing, so reassuring. Except that this time his voice was lower, more masculine. He laid beside her and reached for her face, pushing her hair back from her temples, her neck. He kissed her shoulder, making her shiver.

“Oh my God,” she whispered again, not sure where to look. She saw Jared look down at her crotch, then back into her eyes, and it made her tighten with desire. He looked down again, and gently touched her, running his hands across her skin, touching her arms, her breasts, her stomach. Monica moaned again, this time a little louder, feeling so many sensations at once. Jared was kissing her neck now, and the feel of two mouths against her body, one on her neck, and one on her pussy, made her cry out, the sound of it more ragged, more needful.

“Mmmhh…” she heard Jared hum against her neck. He lowered his mouth, kissing her breasts, running his tongue across her nipples.

“Fuck…” she moaned, as she felt Richard’s tongue, and Jared’s tongue, working deliciously against her.

“Oh, fuck, oh my God…”

She looked down, and could see Jared smiling lightly as he tongued her, his eyes flitting up to hers briefly. He came up closer to her face, holding the side of it. His smile was knowing, expert. He leaned down to kiss her mouth, and Monica moaned into his kiss, beginning to undulate under Richard. She reached down and slid one hand into Richard’s hair, pressing her hips towards him. She heard him make a sound of pleasure. She ran her other hand into Jared’s hair, dark, soft, a hint of product in it. She felt him smiling against her mouth, as he licked into it, working his soft lips against hers. He was an amazing kisser.

He pulled away from the kiss, sitting up onto his knees. Monica objected silently, leaning up towards him, her mouth open and searching. He looked down at her, breathing heavily now, and ran two fingers across her mouth. Monica took them in gladly, hearing him sigh. Feeling a heightened sense of urgency, she greedily slid her hand up Jared’s thigh, searching for his cock. She felt it under her palm, hard and hot, trapped by his pants. He sighed again, fingering her mouth for a moment, a dreamy look on his face. She saw him glance down at Richard, admiring his work. He glanced back at her, then removed his fingers, slowly sidling over to Richard.

“Move,” he whispered to him, lowering Monica’s legs, approaching her sideways. Richard, who hadn’t even noticed Jared until that moment, backed up slightly, his eyes wide.

“Do it like this,” he said quietly, and he lowered his face from the side, and Monica let out an almost torturous moan as she felt unbelievably sweet sensations coming from Jared’s skillful mouth. She felt his tongue licking into her deeply, somehow soft and firm at the same time, almost enveloping her.

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” she moaned, the sound of it almost a whimper. 

“Oh wow,” she heard Richard whisper appreciatively, but it was hard to pay attention to. She was reeling. Her heavy breaths were becoming moans, and she was writhing now, her hips rising slowly.

“Put your cock in her mouth,” she heard Jared say quietly. 

“Oh my God, yes,” she heard herself respond, shocking herself.

Jared had said it so naturally, so pleasantly, as if asking Richard to pass him a pen or something. Richard’s eyes were wide, and the two of them regarded each other for a split second, before Monica beckoned again to Richard.

“Come here,” she said invitingly, and felt a warm pull of longing as she saw Richard look at her, his expression softening. She didn’t want him to feel nervous. He was always so nervous. She wanted him to feel good.

“I want you in my mouth, baby.” 

Richard moved closer to her, with an attractive look of surprised anticipation. Monica reached for him, running her hands down his waist, his hips. He was still so, so hard, and she looked up at him adoringly as he took his cock out, sighing as she held him with her hands. 

She licked him at first, although it was a bit difficult due to what Jared was still doing to her. Moans escaped her mouth even as she ran her tongue under Richard’s shaft, all around his head, loving the sounds of pleasure he was making, too. She fit his head in, past her lips, and he helped guide himself the rest of the way into her mouth. She was moaning again, her mouth full, sucking wetly, and she felt Richard slowly moving himself back and forth, holding her head gently. She arched her back slowly, loving the feel of him in her mouth, loving what Jared was doing to her as well.

She couldn’t say anything, she could only make sounds, and the incredible tonguing she was receiving only intensified it, pushing her closer and closer to sweet release. She felt Jared’s mouth working against her so wonderfully so perfectly, and then, she felt him gently press his fingers into her, slowly, very slowly.

Richard began thrusting slightly more rapidly, his sighs sounding more like moans, and then, as Jared's warm mouth tongued her and his fingers slid in and out of her, slowly, her orgasm crept forward, agonizing, and she couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, could only make animalistic noises around Richard’s cock, as she felt herself coming.

“Oh God, oh my God,” she heard him moaning. He pulled his cock out and she felt the hot, delicious spray of come on her, on her face. She was still coming, moans escaping her open mouth now, gasping for more air, and she closed her eyes tightly, loving the deep sighs of release she could hear from Richard.

She felt Jared pull his mouth off of her, and shivered as she felt him bring out his cock, hot and hard, pressing it into her slowly. 

“Oh God, Oh my God,” she moaned raggedly, still reeling from her intense orgasm. 

“Here,” she heard Jared say quietly, even as he moved slowly back and forth inside of her, and when she opened her eyes she saw him handing Richard a small white handkerchief from his shirt pocket.

She felt Richard coming closer to her, and felt him gently wipe his come from her face.

She opened her eyes to look at him, unsure of what to expect. She was breathing hard, taking Jared’s hard length, which felt incredible, and when she looked at Richard, he was wearing an expression that was both tender and excited. He was looking into her eyes, an almost wondrous smile on his face. She smiled back.

“Oh wow,” she moaned breathily, “Oh my God…”

“Does it feel good?” He whispered, his big blue eyes searching hers.

“Yes,” she moaned, reaching for his face.

His eyes continued to search hers as he leaned over to kiss her, and she ran her hands into his hair passionately.

She felt Jared begin to thrust a little, and moaned against Richard’s mouth. She felt his tongue and ran hers against it, inside of their mouths. She felt his teeth for an instant, surprising her.

Deeper moans came from her lips as Jared began to pump more rapidly, jostling her slightly.

“Oh God,” she moaned against Richard.

“Mmhhh,” she heard him moan. He looked at her, into her eyes, touching her face.

“Oh God, it feels so good,” she moaned more quietly, touching him back.

“Yeah, yeah, I want you to feel good,” he murmured, running his thumb across her jaw, her lips. He brought his lips to hers again, kissing her, running his fingers into her hair, holding her as Jared continued to thrust, making his own quiet, composed sounds of pleasure as well.

“Oh God…” she heard Jared moan quietly, “Yeah…”

She felt him pull out, and she squeezed her thighs together deliciously, enjoying the warm spurts of come against her belly. Jared’s deep sighs were pleasant to listen to, and seemed to last forever. She smiled against Richard’s mouth, noticing that he was smiling, too.

“Oh my God…” she whispered against Richard’s mouth, withholding the irrational urge to giggle. 

“Mmmm,” she heard Jared hum with satisfaction, and then felt him cleaning her off, apparently finding his handkerchief.

“Of course you have a handkerchief,” she commented without thinking, evoking a gentle bout of giggles from all of them, contagious and tension-releasing.

She felt Richard slide behind her, spooning her, and closed her eyes. She felt him gently kiss the back of her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

Jared, ever the caretaker, had found a throw blanket and covered them both with it, leaning down afterwards to look at them both affectionately. He had a serene, content look on his face that transformed him into something almost unearthly, angelic. She felt him leaning close, and she met his eyes, which almost seemed to be searching hers for something. Monica looked back, uncertain, but happy. He kissed her briefly, sweetly, then stood up, smoothly running his hand across both of their heads of hair as he walked away, curling up on the couch.

She heard Richard sigh behind her, and was amazed to hear him beginning to snore softly. As she looked over the scene, she was stunned to notice that the sky was already lighter, no longer a deep, blue-black, or even the violet of pre-dawn, but a pale, faded blue.

She closed her eyes, moving closer to Richard.

She didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but for now, she was content. And happy.


End file.
